vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu Narukami
Summary Yu Narukami is the protagonist of Persona 4. He has pale skin, short bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes and is quite tall. Yu Narukami is depicted as quiet, polite, and calm for most situations. Before the awakening of his Persona, Yu seemed to be emotionless and cold at times, as well as occasionally deadpan. Afterwards, however, he is shown to value the bonds of friendship between the members of the Investigation Team and is highly concerned about his friends, going to great lengths in order to help others. Fortunately as he grows closer to the group he opens up more and more, and by the end he is as unique (though still quieter) as any of the other characters. He has a dry sense of humor, and sometimes does questionable things which he thinks are funny. He also seems a bit naive and oblivious to certain situations. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-A Name: Yu Narukami/Souji Seta (Manga),AKA Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel (P4A) Origin: Persona 4 Classification: Human, Leader of the Investigation Team, Persona User, Wielder of the World Arcana, and of the Wild Card Gender: Male Age: 16 at start of the game/17 endgame and P4A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, and Speed, Expert Swordsmanship, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (can trade blows and even gain upper hand against Adachi, a trained policeman), Summoning the facets of his personality which take the form of mythological demons, Elemental Manipulation, can ignore immortality (with Izanagi-no-Okami's Myriad Truths) Attack Potency: At least Town level (can damage Ameno-Sagiri and Adachi) | Continent level (Finished off Izanami; traded blows and damaged Margaret who is stated to be equal to Elizabeth, that is far stronger than SEES members which destroyed Erebus) Speed: Supersonic+, possibly higher (Can produce sonic boom with a certain spell), with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (can dodge natural lightning) Striking Strength: At least Superhuman Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Durability: At least Town level (Tanked blows from Ameno-Sagiri and Adachi) | Continent level '(Withstood blows from Izanami and Margaret) 'Range: Melee range with katana, higher with spells Stamina: High (get up after he gets beaten by Izanami) Intelligence: A genius, even in combat; solved the mystery rocket in Inaba, a case that even police cant solve Standard Equipment: His sword Weaknesses: If someone touches Nanako (his cousin) he acts impulsively regardless of the consequences Notable Attacks/Techs * Ziodyne: Yu calls upon Izanagi while clenching his fist to unleash a surge of lightning on his enemy. * Cross Slash: '''Yu readies his sword with both hands in front of himself in a low stance charging it with lightning, then does a one-handed turning outward slash forward and Izanagi will then appear from its The Fool tarot card from above where-ever the opponent is hit and dives with a plunging dropping slash, crumpling the opponent. * '''Thunder God Dance: Yu starts off the attack with a strong adjusted reaping slash, then in quick succession, Yu performs a series of furious combo attacks with his sword amped with lightning, then perform a Cross Slash, and finish with a slash from Izanagi. * Myriad Truths: Final move of Izanagi-no-Okami, the word of power that banishes all the world's curses and falsehoods; can affect even immortal enemy and negete all type of curse (Yu used this move to finish off Izanami, an immortal being) Key: Regular Personas | With The World Arcana and Izanagi-no-Okami Others Notable Victories: Roy (Fire Emblem) Roy Profile Notable Losses: Minato Arisato (Persona 3) Minato Arisato Profile Inconclusive Match: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6